dechefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tài nguyên
Tài nguyên là yếu tố trung tâm trong đế chế.Nó là nguồn gốc của nông dân, nhà cửa, các đơn vị quân, nâng cấp. Có 4 loại tài nguyên trong Đế chế: Food Food tài nguyên cơ bản trong games. It represents stored Food stocks, và có thể kiếm được bằng nhiều cách: *Fishing (I,II,M,III - note: in I and II, there were shorefish that Villagers could fish for. This is not possible from Age of Mythology onwards). *Hunting (I,II,M,III - in Age of Empires II, Villagers get a much bigger meat haul than normal). *Livestock (II,M,III - this includes standard herdables, as well as the livestock that can be produced in Age of Empires III). *Berry Bushes (I,II,M,III - this defines Food in Age of Empires. The oldest Food gathering method, it's been in the tutorials even before hunting was). *Farming (I,II,M,III - the Food gathering after the normal stocks were empty. Also useful because you could throw the farms up near drop-off points and not have to worry about resource trips taking up time). *Trickle (M, III - certain buildings, Home City cards and improvements would provide a slow trickle of resources to your stockpiles, such as the Plenty Vault in Age of Mythology or the Factory of Age of Empires III). *Treasure (III - guarded by Treasure Guardians, also has wood, coin, or units). *Relics (M '- A relic called Ship of Fingernails can provide a steady trickle of food in ''Age of Mythology). *Trading posts ('''III '- '''Trading posts placed in trade routes can be ordered to provide food). Wood Wood is the other abundant resource in ''Age of Empires. Found on every map, needed for every Building (except for certain fortifications and Egyptian buildings in Age of Mythology) and chopped from every tree. Age of Empires trees have standard 40 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Wood Wood], Age of Empires II trees have 100 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Wood Wood], and Age of Empires III trees have 600 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Wood Wood]. *Trickle (M''', '''III - certain buildings, Home City cards and improvements would provide a slow trickle of resources to your stockpiles, such as the Plenty Vault in Age of Mythology or the Factory of Age of Empires III). *Treasure (III - guarded by treasure guardians, also has Food, Coin, or units). *Trading posts (III '- '''Trading posts placed in trade routes can be ordered to provide wood). Gold Gold, known as Coin in ''Age of Empires III, is usually the limiting resource. Found on maps just like Food and Wood, Gold comes in several forms: *Mines (I,II,M,III - standard mining-out-of-the-earth strategy. I'' has mines with 250 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Gold '''Gold'], II has mines with 850 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold], III has gold mines with 5000 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Coin Coin], and smaller Silver mines at 2000 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold]). *Trade (I,II,M - involved a trade unit running between points. Age of Empires I relied on a Trade Boat that physically traded e.g. 20 [http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Wood Wood] for x(based on distance) Gold between docks. Age of Empires II relied on either Trade Carts moving between Markets or Trade Cogs moving between docks, in a similar fashion to I but with no resource cost. Age of Mythology had caravans running around between any Town Center and the market. This was removed from Age of Empires III, due to the increase in infinite Gold sources. *Plantation (III - a Coin source like the Mill's Food source, relies on villagers working it. *Whaling (III - in previous games whales were the Elephant of fishing sources. In Age of Empires III these are 4-boats-only infinite Coin sources, as whale bits (e.g. oils) are refined and sold on the invisible market). *Treasure (III - guarded by treasure guardians, also has Food, Wood, Coin, or units.) *Trading posts (III '- '''Trading posts placed in trade routes can be ordered to provide coin). Stone The resource of Stone is available in ''Age of Empires I and II only. It was dropped in Age of Mythology, mainly because it was the most underutilized of the resources, with its main use centered around the construction of Towers, Walls, castles and Wonders.